1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine vises which can be mounted in a plurality of positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machine vises have been formed as universal type vises. A universal vise is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,361 issued to O. F. Trefz on May 24, 1949. This vise is one which can be disassembled and then reassembled in a different configuration for different uses. However, it does not show the idea of mounting the vise so the jaws are perpendicular to the worktable by supporting the vise on either one of its sides for use.
A work holding vise which is capable of being supported along the edge of a worktable for a drill press with the jaws vertical is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,764. The vise itself is supported on the side edge of the worktable rather than laying the vise on its side and clamping it in position. The vise is capable of being rotated between its first and second mounting members on pivot bolts 46.
A hand vise used in machining operation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,473, and also milling machine vises are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,978,966 and 3,865,360. While vises called NC Vises may have machined side surfaces, provision of means for clamping such vises in selected positions on either one of its sides or on its normal base is not made. Further, the side surfaces of the NC vises are not sufficiently stable or of large enough size to provide stability necessary for clamping a vise tightly onto the table. Such NC vises are made by Kurt Manufacturing Company, Inc., the assignee of the present application and are shown in their Precision Machine Vise Catalog on Pages 11 and 12.